Hatred, Love, Honor, Fear
by ThatNerdGirl3232
Summary: Join Daryl as he struggles to deal with the memories of his past and the affections of a certain Greene. I know how sucky this summary! This story is going to go through Daryl's twisted child hood and will differ from the show just enough but still it may contain spoilers. Bethyl! Rated M for dark themes like abuse drugs violence and all that.
1. Chapter 1

Hatred, Love, Honor, Fear

"Don't you fucking touch my son Will Dixon." Said a woman no bigger than 5'4 who probably weighed 120 soaking wet. She was strung out most of the time, but one thing she always did was protect her baby boy. She looked at the big bear of man with defiant eyes, at least that's what it seemed like to the six year old Dixon. Daryl cowered behind his momma thankful for the time being that she was aware enough of her surroundings to keep him safe. That was until he saw his father rear back and punch her. It was a hard punch and the crack resounded through their small home his eyes widened. "Mom!" He cried and moved so that his tiny body was covering the small woman's as his father took off his belt.

Each hit brought a strangled cry from the boy's lips but he refused to move. That was until his big brother came striding in. He took one look at the scene before him and immediately punched the old man's lights out. "You don't fuckin' touch them ya asshole." The older of the two Dixon brothers spat on the unconscious form of their father. Merle was fourteen and built just like his father, with the same cold hard eyes. He'd also gotten involved in a rough crowd going out most every night and doing drugs or partying. Tonight though would be different. He was going to rob a convenience store with a few of his pals. He knew his family needed the extra cash, and he was going to be sure that his baby brother and their Ma got it.

Merle looked at the quivering child laying on top of the unconscious woman and sighs picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. "How many times I got to tell your stupid ass when he starts hitting you run. I don't fucking care if Mom's getting hit or not she knows what she's doing." The oldest brother hissed under his breath as he took in the red welts gracing the otherwise unblemished skin of his baby brother. "Fuck baby brother you're lucky he didn't get the metal part on ya ass." Merle groaned putting some alcohol on a towel and carefully wipes down the younger's back. Daryl didn't respond he just looked down and hissed at the sting the alcohol brought. "'m sorry." Daryl murmured rubbing the back of his neck and looks up at Merle the one person he knew could protect him. Merle was his idol and he adored him more than most anyone except his Mom of course.

Merle looked down at Daryl and for a moment something was shining in his eyes. "I'm going to do something tonight so keep ya Ma safe for me. I know you can do this Darlyna got to be a man. Just like I taught you, I don't know if something will happen to me, but if it does keep her and yourself safe from Pa okay." Merle said almost silently as he looked into the eyes of his baby brother hoping that nothing would go wrong. He practically prayed the he could get the money and get out without any negative consequences.

As Merle picked up his mother and tucked her in bed in a rare sign of sentiment he did the same with Daryl leaving his asshole father on the ground. He quietly made his way to his motorcycle and rode straight to Johnson's house pulling up. He'd brought his gun and a ski mask and was ready to get this over with. He and the other three men loaded up and each shot a customary snort of heroin to keep them pumped. Merle smirked he was ready to take on the world, ready to save his baby brother and his mother if he could.

Of course the young man who felt invincible would have no way of knowing that would be the last night he saw his Momma or the last time his brother's skin would remain fairly unblemished. The robbery didn't go according to plan and Merle happened to be the unlucky asshole who got left behind. His sentence 8 months in a juvenile detention center.

When Daryl woke up in his bed he quietly slipped on his worn and stained clothing and his holey shoes. Sneaking to his Mom's room he kissed her cheek and told her he was going to play with the kids down the street and would be back in time for lunch. She had kissed him goodbye told him she loved him and lit up her customary smoke. He waved and ran downstairs noticing the absence of his father and feeling free for the first time in what seemed like forever to the six year old. His short little legs carried him to the park where he grins waving at the other children on bikes who called out for him to come play. He couldn't afford a bike so most of the games involved him chasing them as fast as his little legs would carrying him. They played for what seemed like hours when he looked up and saw the smoke.

Being the most observant of the small group of children he was the first to point it out. All the children then excitedly started riding their bikes towards the fire with Daryl running as fast as he could behind them. When they came around the bend he saw the flames engulfing his house and he ran faster than he ever thought possible into the arms of a fireman. "My Mom! My Mom she's in there Mister you got to let me help." He looked up at the man who looked down at him with compassionate eyes and a sad frown. "Kid your mom is gone we found her remains when we went in to search for survivors." Daryl just blinked up at the man gone… "But she'll come back right she always comes back when she leaves!" Daryl told him his 6 year old mind not grasping the vast emptiness that death was. He didn't understand how anything like that could be permanent, so when he saw the fireman shake his head he frowned crossing his arms waiting for the explanation of where his mother went.

**HELLO my glorious readers this is a Daryl Beth flick eventually! But bear with me I'm going to try to cover Daryl's childhood and everything in at least 5 chapters and there will be time skips. Thanks for reading leave reviews, and I don't own the Walking Dead! Also the next chapter will time skip six years. Daryl is going to be 12.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daryl woke up to the stinging pain that accompanied a night where his father came home drunk. He was just glad it hadn't gone too far this time. He forced himself out of the bed and walked to the bathroom looking in the mirror. He saw the dark bruise that appeared along his bloated skin around his left eye. He frowns checking his ribs and seeing the purplish blue hue underneath his skin. Carefully probing the tender flesh with his fingers he hisses as he found two broken ribs. "Fuck." He groaned digging through the tiny bathroom in the run down filthy shack that he lived in until he found a dirty old shirt of Merle's. Cutting it into strips he carefully tied it around his ribs and pulling off his dirty black tshirt putting on a simple flannel cutoff and his brothers old work boots.

He was careful as he crept into the living room praying his father had left for the day hoping he could give him some rest. Ever since his mother had died in the fire six years ago his father who was already an abusive asshole had become so much worse. It got so bad that Merle abandoned him to face the monster all by himself. Of course without Merle around Will Dixon had turned to his youngest son to work out his frustrations. It didn't matter if they were his anger issues or if he used him for his own sexual release. Thankfully Daryl's father had only done that to him once. Daryl felt more violated than when the old man hit him. However lately his new twisted fantasies were what Daryl tried so hard to escape. The man had garnered a fascination with knives and took pleasure in seeing how long he could carve straight lines into Daryl's skin. He did that now while jerking off to his son's anguished screams of pain at each new cut.

Daryl relieved to see that his father was nowhere in sight walked into the kitchen. He hated that he couldn't get out not like Merle could. He wanted his father to leave him alone. He wanted someone in the world outside of his own to look at him and see what was happening to save him. He'd been praying for it since he was seven years old, but of course this wasn't a fucking fairytale. He was a worthless piece of shit, simply because he carried the Dixon name like a plague. Merle's reputation had given him the honor of being stared at suspiciously wherever he went. Also the fact that everyone was terrified of his father made sure that no one opened their mouths when they saw the newest bruises or cuts. Thinking about this made Daryl angry and his anger was all consuming, but it burned out quickly once he got it out. He looked up at the ceiling and glared. 'Well fuck you too if you're even up there I don't need nobody. I never have and I never will.' The twelve year old thought angrily as he directed his thoughts up at the God who he felt should've been protecting him.

As Daryl grabbed a seemingly clean bowl he checked the fridge grinning as it seemed for once luck was on his side when he pulled out the still good milk. Just as he was about to pour in the cereal they had lying around the house he jumped when the door slammed open with a bang. His wide eyes looking into the very cold very angry eyes of his father. He gulped backing up slightly as the man stalked towards him. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Darlyna? Did I give you permission to eat my food?" Will demanded his voice raising ever so slightly. Daryl couldn't get the words out fast enough and groaned as he was punched in the gut. "No sir. I'm sorry sir." Daryl mumbled pleading for mercy with his eyes begging though the words would never leave his mouth.

The old man sneered at his youngest son's apologies. "You're weak Darlyna a fucking pussy no man should apologize. Which is why you're coming hunting. Give you a chance to catch your own fucking food and stop eating mine." Will snarled as he backed away from his son with a look of disgust walking back out the door. Daryl fell to the ground holding his middle coughing as he just closed his eyes sadly. He loved hunting especially with Merle because the two of them worked well together, but with his father well it was never easy. It was every man for themselves out there, and whatever you caught was yours. Of course the old man could take whatever he wanted from you but the moment you tried to do the same you got stabbed. Standing up and only wheezing slightly he walked to his bedroom. He dug out his backpack it had ammunition for his rifle and his Glock. He packed three water bottles and some left over jerky from his private store underneath the floor board in his closet.

Walking out of the tiny house he shut the door behind him rubbing his face as he saw his father impatiently waiting for him. He quickly grabbed his guns and got into the truck looking anywhere but the old man. "What are you doing?" The old man hissed at him causing Daryl to look up at him with wide eyes. "You're going to be hunting with your Uncle Jess's crossbow. Guns are too easy for a fucking pussy like you Darlyna. We got to make you a man somehow." Will said harshly yanking Daryl's guns away and putting them in the back of the old piece of shit truck. Daryl gulped he didn't know how to shoot a cross bow he just knew that he'd have to get used to it.

A few hours later Daryl was sitting far away from his Father and Uncle Jess making sure that his rabbit was cooking properly over the fire. He looked down as he noticed the fact that Jess and his Father were getting drunker and drunker with each beer they consumed. Biting his lip he figured sleeping up in a tree would be his best bet at a safe night. It wasn't that he had anything against his Uncle Jess in fact when he was sober he really taught Daryl important things like earlier that day when he explained shooting the crossbow. Of course it had only taken Daryl 30 minutes of fiddling with the thing before he understood the way it worked and how to shoot it properly. After that every shot with the crossbow was perfect. He did like the way that it was quieter as well and that the ammo could be reused. It seemed like a more effective way to end his kill and not have to go looking for more ammunition for the next time.

Will had been pissed when he saw how well his son did. Daryl's tracking skills and his overall skill with his weapons was enviable. The youngest Dixon had a talent not many could brag about. The fact that Daryl could take off into the woods and thrive also didn't escape the attention of the eldest Dixon. To be honest Will was jealous of his son's abilities, and the future his son could undoubtedly have if he ever wanted. So he systematically destroyed everything in the kid so that he'd rely on him. And he took great pleasure in the abuse and pain because every scream was satisfying to the older man. Which was why he brought in the knife, because Daryl stitched himself up pretty nicely, but also because the boy had grown tough he stopped crying when he was getting punched. But touch him, cut him, molest him, and he cried silent tears and screamed alone in the dead of night when he thought no one was listening.

"Hey Jess," Will called out after a moment or two of silence. "Did I ever tell you that princess Darlyna over there gives the best fucking blow jobs…" Daryl felt his blood run cold at the mention the memory almost causing him to throw up what little of his meal was in his stomach. He immediately picked up his back pack and his knife leaving his food cooking and climbed up into a tree. He climbed as high as he could get hearing his Father's taunting calls and watched as the lazy old man walked over and stole the rabbit Daryl had caught. Daryl's stomach growled in slight protest but as he slid off his belt to secure himself in the tree he knew he'd rather have it this way then be force onto his knees again.

**Another chapter down! Woo okay so next chapter is going to be skipped ahead another ten years so Daryl will be 22. Then I'm thinking the chapter after that is when he and Merle get to the group outside of Atlanta. Also I'm thinking about putting in a little bit of what's going on with Beth and her family after that. Let me know what you think, review tell me what I'm doing wrong or right. Thanks!**


End file.
